


(ART) Spock and Jim, 20 years later as Bondmates (Reboot SPIRK)

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: A view of Spock and Jim decades later as Bondmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spock and Jim, 20 years later as Bondmates.

**This is my 3rd Art submission for the Old Married Spirk Challenge. I used a combination of Adobe Illustrator and Corel painter to create this digital artwork.  
**

 

 

I can see Spock and Jim decades later as Bondmates. Spock being to resemble his older counterpart, teaching in his later years at the Academy. Jim sports a full grow beard as his retirement means less things to do.  Jim’s face is fuller but still holds his youthful appearance, Spock holding a stoic pose as Jim's eyes turn to his mate who still captures his heart and soul after many years of being bonded.    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my artwork. Thank you and please leave a comment below to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Besides AO3, I can be found at the following:  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BlueMeetGreen1) / [TUMBLR](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.tumblr.com/) / [DEVIANT ART](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.deviantart.com/) / [WORDPRESS](https://bluemeetsgreen.wordpress.com/)


End file.
